


I Love You More Than My Jumpers

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me if I mixed up Sherlock's middle names please!</p></blockquote>





	I Love You More Than My Jumpers

John walked into his and Sherlock’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Sherlock?” He and Sherlock had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Sherlock was still mad or not.

“Sherlock?” John repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Sherlock!? OPEN UP!” John mocked childishly.

“John shut up!” John smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Sherlock was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” John mocked. 

“I’m not!” Sherlock yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Sher!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN YOUR JUMPER!” The door swung open. Sherlock was red in the face with tears in his eyes; John couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” John fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Sherlock whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson. I love you more than my jumpers.” John stood up and opened his arms to Sherlock. 

“Yay!” Sherlock jumped into John’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I mixed up Sherlock's middle names please!


End file.
